


One Day Soon

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Connor can’t say I love you.He thinks, One day. He knows, Oliver.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 7





	One Day Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my now inactive coliver tumblr sideblog, monicashipscoliver. Lately, I've been going back to make sure I had cross posted everything. Spoiler: I hadn't. 
> 
> PS I guessed at the original publication date. I believe it was in 2014-2015. It is now 2020 doh

Connor can’t say _I love you_.

He thinks, _One day_. He knows, _Oliver_.

But the words jumble up in his throat, catch on the edge of his tongue.

He looks at Oliver and his fingers twitch, itching to hold. His skin sears where Oliver only feather-touches, sometimes for days. Phantom kisses linger on his lips. Behind his eyes, he sees Oliver’s widest smile. Alone, he can still hear Oliver’s voice.

“You’re beautiful. You’re perfect.” Softer, always softer, “I love you.”

Soft, like he’s unsure if it’s welcome.

It's _always_ welcome.

“I love you,” Oliver says, once Connor has crossed the threshold and Oliver has closed the door behind him. Eyes on the ground, Oliver worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

Connor wants to say it, here, now. Only with Oliver.

He opens his mouth. Wills the words to his tongue.

But he the words just won’t come.

“I’m broken,” he says instead. Traitorous tears burn his eyes.

Oliver looks up and his features soften. “Connor?”

“I’m broken, Oliver.” He’s helpless, useless. Oliver deserves better. He always has. Connor’s been pretending this whole time that he’s a better person than he is. Oliver should just -

Oliver closes the distance between them and pulls Connor into his arms.

“I’m broken, Ollie,” Connor whispers again and again, into Oliver’s shirt, his shoulder, his neck.

Oliver brushes a hand through Connor’s hair. His other arm holds Connor close around the waist. He’s saying something, soft and kind. Connor can’t hear the words over his own, but he can feel them in the warm breath on his ear, the gentle thrum against his chest.

In time, Connor’s voice falls away and Oliver’s replaces it.

He speaks low, again and again, like a prayer, “I love you. I love you so much.”

Years pass. Oliver says _I love you_ so much, it’s a common thing.

They’re on the couch watching television. Connor’s stomach rumbles.

Oliver smiles. “How about some popcorn?”

_God_ , it sounds perfect. Unsurprising since _Oliver’s_ perfect.

Connor takes a breath, opens his mouth to say _Yes_ and instead says, “I love you.”

Oliver’s eyes go wide. Connor’s mouth falls slack.

“You,” Oliver says.

“Yeah,” Connor replies. He licks his lips, tries again. “I love you.”

Oliver laughs, light and happy. Connor laughs, too, chest lighter than it’s been in years.

“I love you,” Connor says, because he can. Because it’s so easy now. Because he means it with everything he has - everything he _is_. “I love you so damn much.”

Oliver takes Connor’s hand and squeezes his fingers. “I love you, too.”


End file.
